


Next time I'll take the time to see who I'm making food for...

by Lerya



Series: Lerya's big bag of one-shots [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fireman!Ace, M/M, Misunderstanding, doctor!marco, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Thatch was moving in with Izou, and had asked Ace to move into his old appartment with his older brother.After all, Marco worked too long shifts at the hospital and needed someone to live with him so he had actual food instead of only take out.Meanwhile, Ace needed a place to stay now that he had secured himself a spot at the Grand Line City firebrigade.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Whitebeard Pirates, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou & Thatch (One Piece)
Series: Lerya's big bag of one-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021





	Next time I'll take the time to see who I'm making food for...

When Thatch had proposed that Ace move into the apartment he used to occupy with his older brother, the dark haired man hadn’t thought more of it. After all, he needed a place to stay in Grand Line City now that he had secured a spot on the city’s fire brigade.

Meanwhile, Thatch and Izo would be moving in together as a couple, leaving Thatch’s older brother to be alone in the apartment.

Thatch had promised him that there wasn’t any rent to pay, as the building was owned by their father. But Thatch explained that Marco, his brother, worked long hours at the hospital as their chief resident on the emergency room. So, while he was the best doctor at the ER, he was also the one called in at every hour and who needed to be there for shifts that some others didn’t want to take.

Thatch sweetened the deal with saying that Ace wouldn’t be seeing a whole lot of Marco either, but it helped the other man in knowing there would be someone else at home, and for Ace to prepare dinner, as the doctor almost never had time for that – but still needed to eat, and Thatch didn’t want him to resort to take-out meals only.

And as such, Ace had accepted such a deal, after all, he would have a place to stay in a city known for its ridiculous renting prices, he would have a roommate, so they could share food costs, but most likely wouldn’t be seeing a lot of the other, so having two separate lives was doable.

To top is off, Ace had managed to find a place to stay, close to the fire station, meaning he could walk there on foot every time he had shift, which saved him money in buying a car. All in all, it seemed like the perfect deal.

Until about 6 months later, he had been living together with a man he had never seen, as neither Thatch nor the apartment carried pictures of Marco, Thatch always said it was because Marco didn’t like getting his picture taking – always saying things like he looked to tired or his beard hadn’t been trimmed recently – se the family had just stopped taking pictures of the oldest son.

And right now, Ace hated the fact that he never knew what Marco looked like. Especially since he had gone home with this hot older blond last night, who gave him a night to remember, only to come out of the room he had been staying in to recognize it as his own living room.

He knew for sure they had gone back to the other’s place, so for them to be here, it meant he unintentionally got picked up by his best friend’s older brother, who happened to be his roommate – they just didn’t know that last night.

Sighing, Ace started to prepare breakfast, putting on the coffee machine and hoping that he would have some time to rearrange his thoughts, that by the time Marco entered the kitchen, they could have a conversation about this and see what else could happen from this point on.

Running a hand though his hair, Ace cursed himself for never asking for a description of Marco, from Thatch or Izo, nor to stay awake those few times he knew his roommate would be coming home in the next half-hour. But he never did, so now they were in this mess.

Hearing the other man get up and walk towards the door, Ace bit his lip and Marco appeared in the doorway, a soft smile on his face as he saw the other man still sitting there.

“I almost feared you had left -yoi.”

Ace shook his head, “Couldn’t really leave.”

Marco blinked, before tilting his head after looking at the door leading to his roommate’s room, “Do you know the other man that lives here then -yoi?”

Ace shook his head, sighing once again, before looking up at Marco, “I am your roommate…”

Marco blinked a few times, “very funny -yoi.”

Ace sighed, “we just never met, remember, I’ve been living here for 6 months already but I never know what you looked like except that you’re blond – which in my defence isn’t all that spectacular. I found out when I got up to go and make breakfast and found myself standing in the kitchen, I’ve been standing in for the last 6 months.”

Marco gaped at him, “you’re Ace -yoi.”

Ace nodded, “yeah, I am… I took over from Thatch when he moved in with Izo.”

Marco sighed, before taking a seat at the kitchen table and running his hands through his hair, “this is so messed up -yoi.”

Ace flinched at that, “I can go out to look for another place to stay, if you’d like…”

Marco looked up, a startled look in his eyes, “why would you do that -yoi? Unless you don’t feel comfortable living in the same house as your one night stand -yoi?”

Ace shook his head, “it’s not that… It’s just that you seemed to be thinking that this is messed up and not something you want to deal with. I know how busy you get in the ER, my brother’s boyfriend is one the other residents at GLC hospital, so, I do have an idea of what goes on there. Plus, I work as a fire fighter, we come by now and again.”

Marco sighed again, “so how are we dealing with this -yoi?”

Ace shrugged, “we can go back to how it was before and never seeing each other again. Or we can agree now this never happened and take it from there. I can leave and go look for another apartment, or last option, we see where this takes us.

I personally am a fan of the last option, I had a great time yesterday, and I’d like to have a great time again. Plus, I already know a lot about your job, so I won’t be the partner that expects you to do less hours because I need you to be there for me.”

Marco looked up as Ace finished his last sentence, “you had a great time -yoi?”

Ace blushed, but nodded, “I don’t know if you know Marco, but you’re a very handsome man, and the things we did last night still get me hot and bothered. I would love to do it all again if you agree of course. It was the best night of my life, and the fact that we were roommates before is odd, but we can overcome that too. I think it’s a very noble profession you do, especially when you still find time to spend it with your family every other weekend and take time to go out and relax once in a while.”

Marco blushed slightly, “the reason I almost always have one night stands is because as soon as they find out I’m a doctor, a lot of my potential partners pass on me, not wanting the long hours that come with it, as well as the little time we’ll potentially spend together -yoi.

You’re the first one that want to give this a go, even after knowing I spend freakishly long hours at work and take time every other weekend to go and see my family – one of the reasons I work so long hours, to save up to spend the weekend with them -yoi.”

Ace smiled, “and I don’t mind, I know what I am getting into before we get started, and I really don’t mind. As long as you don’t mind me getting called every hour of the night because of a fire that is raging.”

Marco shrugged, “would be a bit hypocritical of me -yoi, seeing as I get called just as often to tend to patients or help out when we’re short on staff -yoi.”

Ace beamed up at the older man, “so, that’s a yes?”

Marco chuckled, “it’s a, I am willing to try -yoi.”

“That’s already a better answer then a no, though, and it might give me a reason to visit your family, Thatch always told me you are all super tight knit, just like I am with my brothers, and I’d love to meet all of them.”

Marco’s eyes widened, making Ace smile awkwardly, “going too fast?”

Marco shook his head,” no, not at all, most others just didn’t get the closeness we all have, especially since there’s 16 of us, plus Oyaji -yoi. To know that you have a similar relationship with your brothers is a comfort and makes me look forward to taking you along to the family outing -yoi.”

Ace smiled, “there’s only three of us, but we’re very close and I miss them, seeing as both of them live in Raftel, which is a two hour drive. I am hoping that both of them can find jobs here in the city too, so we’re able to see each other more often. Especially since Luffy has Law here too.”

Marco hummed, “so Luffy is the one with the doctor boyfriend-yoi?”

Ace nodded, “yeah, Law is a first year resident, but he hopes to become a surgeon one day, but as with everyone of them, he needs to work his way up from the ER to general surgeon. Koala, Sabo’s girlfriend in a journalist with the Revolutionary Times, so again, he has a reason to move here too.”

Months later, both Sabo and Luffy had moved to Grand Line City to be close to their older brother, and to their significant other.

Marco and Ace on the other hand had been going steady for 6 months already when they had been invited to Izo and Thatch’s wedding, telling everyone who wanted to listen the story of how they got together – with Thatch interrupting, ‘they had been roommates all along’, to the sheer disbelief of everyone listening.


End file.
